Carvahall
Carvahall was a tiny village located at the top of the Anora River in the northern part of The Spine in Palancar Valley. The village was the only settlement in the valley aside from Therinsford, and was rarely visited by anyone save for merchants and trappers. Most of the village was made up of stout log houses with low roofs and wide porches on their fronts for talking and conducting business. Every year, The Traders would come to town and sell their wares to the villagers. Role ]] Carvahall was the home of Eragon, who lived on his uncle Garrow's farm for the first fifteen years of his life. It was while hunting in the nearby Spine that Eragon found Saphira's egg. Eragon and his uncle, Garrow, took the egg into Carvahall to show it to the Traders and they spoke to Merlock, an expert in jewelry. The Traders visited Carvahall every year during winter. Brom hid out in Carvahall after slaying Morzan. Brom took up the face of the village storyteller, but was actually there to watch over Eragon, his son. The Ra'zac came to Carvahall and tortured the butcher, Sloan, to gain information on Eragon. Eragon and Brom then fled Carvahall with Saphira. After Eragon's departure, the Ra'zac, accompanied by a group of imperial soldiers, returned to question Roran as to Eragon's whereabouts, thus leading to the Battle of Carvahall. After the flight of the villagers, Carvahall was burned to the ground and utterly destroyed. Occupants *Albem - Albem was a villager in Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle for Carvahall. *Baldor - Baldor was one of Horst's two sons, with his brother being Albriech. He was among the villagers of Carvahall who accompanied Roran to Surda. *Bardrick - was a villager of Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. *Bartram - Bartram was the master blacksmith before Horst in Carvahall and trained Horst to become a smith. However, Bartram was not able to complete Horst's blacksmith training because he died when Horst was fifteen. Horst was one year from completing his apprenticeship at that time. Horst later met a man named Kelton in Ceunon who finished his training. *Birgit - Birgit was the wife of Quimby and mother to Nolfavrell. Her husband was killed by Imperial soldiers. Because of this, she blamed Roran for her husband's fate and vowed to take vengeance on him after hunting down the Ra'zac first. She spoke for Katrina during her marriage to Roran. *Byrd - Byrd was murdered by Sloan. He was Felda's husband and Mandel's father. Byrd was acting as watchman for Carvahall he was murdered. *Delwin - Delwin was a male human farmer in Carvahall. His wife was Lenna, and he had a son named Elmund, who was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. *Eragon - Eragon Bromsson (also known as Eragon Shadeslayer or Agretlam) is the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He was the son of Brom and Selena, and he was bonded with a blue female dragon named Saphira. He also had a cousin named Roran, whom he declared his true brother. *Farold - Farold was a human who lived in Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. *Felda- Felda was the mother of Mandel. Her husband, Byrd, was murdered by Sloan. She was also one of the people who traveled with Roran to Surda. *Fisk - Fisk was a carpenter from Carvahall. He had a wife named Isold. Before the exodus of Carvahall, he made a staff for Roran, which Roran gave to Eragon, who later gave it to Sloan. *Garner - Garner was a human that lived Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. *Garrow - Garrow was a male human. He was the father of Roran, the uncle of Eragon and Murtagh, the brother of Selena, and the late Marian's husband. Eragon to lived with Garrow until Saphira hatched. Soon after Eragon fled with Brom, Garrow was attacked by the Ra'zac and later died of his injuries. *Ged - Ged was a villager from Carvahall who died during the Battle of Carvahall. *Gedric - Gedric was the tanner of the village of Carvahall. Eragon stole three ox hides from Gedric prior to his departure from Carvahall, with Brom and Saphira. He used them to make a saddle for Saphira. Eragon later repaid Gedric by giving him a small sphere of gold. *Gertrude - Gertrude was the healer in Carvahall. She was the one that tended to Garrow and Eragon after the villagers found them after the destruction of the farm. Unfortunately, even with her abilities, she was unable to save Garrow. She later tended to the wounded during the Battle for Carvahall, Roran's mutilated shoulder, and traveled with him to Surda and to the Burning Plains. *Hale - Hale was a villager of Carvahall. He was killed in the Battle of Carvahall. *Horst - Horst was a blacksmith of the village of Carvahall. He was a friend of Eragon and Roran. He was married to Elain had two sons, Albriech and Baldor. Horst was also one of the villagers who traveled with Roran to Surda and joined the Varden, becoming a blacksmith there. *Ismira - Ismira was Sloan's wife and the mother of Katrina. She perished when she accidentally fell off of the top of the Igualda Falls while picking wild flowers. *Isold - Isold was the wife of Fisk. They lived in Carvahall. *Ivor - Ivor was a farmer who lived in Carvahall. *Katrina - Katrina was a villager from Carvahall. Her father was Sloan, the butcher and her mother was Ismira. She joined the Varden and married Roran. *Kelton - Kelton was the blacksmith who finished Horst's training to become a smith. Horst considered Kelton a vile old man, but skilled at what he did. According to Horst, by the time his training with Kelton was finished he did not know whether to thank him or curse him. Horst met Kelton in Ceunon. *Loring - Loring lived in Carvahall as a shoemaker, caring for three sons. When Roran and Katrina announced that they were engaged, he advised Roran that, while they would all rather have the Ra'zac leave them alone, it was something to be grateful for that they had gotten engaged at that moment, since they would be forgotten amid the rest of the excitement instead of being gossiped about for months. He was a hot-tempered man, who passionately hoped Carvahall would agree to wipe out the soldiers during the siege of Carvahall. After the bulk of Carvahall crossed the Spine and reached Narda, he accompanied Roran, Horst, Gertrude, and others into Narda to seek transport to Teirm. *Mandel - Mandel was the son of Byrd and Felda. He was the oldest of their children. After his father was murdered by Sloan, he traveled with the other villagers to Surda. Along the way, they took Clovis's barges from Narda. While traveling on the barges, he played dice with the sailors and lost food. Roran, after learning about the matter, warned him about his unhealthy habit. Later, Roran gave him the task of delivering the news of their departure to Surda with Jeod. *Marian - Marian was the wife of Garrow and mother of Roran. Garrow was responsible for raising their nephew, Eragon, as well as their son. Selena was the mother of Eragon and left him in their care. Eragon was disappointed, later in life, to learn that Marian was not his actual mother. Marian died some time prior to the finding of Saphira's egg. *Melkolf - Melkolf was one of the villagers of Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. *Morn - Morn was the man who owned the Seven Sheaves, a tavern in Carvahall. He was described as having a face that looked like he had rested it on a grinding wheel, because the bottom half of his face was short and mashed. He was married to a woman named Tara. He knew Quimby and was upset when he was killed. He left Carvahall with Roran to go to Surda, and brought the remainder of his beer and mead with him. *Nolfavrell - Nolfavrell was the son of Birgit and Quimby, who was killed by the Ra'zac when they invaded. In the Battle of Carvahall, Nolfavrell proved to Roran that he was a capable warrior by killing one of the Imperial soldiers with a dagger. He escaped along with the rest of Carvahall to Surda, with his family. *Ostrec - Ostrec was Horst's father. *Parr - Parr was a villager from Carvahall. He fought in the Battle of Carvahall and was one of the men killed by the Ra'zac. *Quimby - Quimby was a brewer in Carvahall. He was Birgit's husband and Nolfavrell's father. When some Imperial soldiers started to argue over who should be served first in Morn's Tavern, Quimby tried to break it up. He was hit by a pitcher from behind, dying instantly. His body was then captured and eaten by the Ra'zac. *Roran - Roran Garrowsson, nicknamed "Stronghammer", is the cousin of both Eragon and Murtagh, as well as the son of Garrow. He is about two years older than Eragon, but they are both so close, however, that they considered each other brothers. *Sardson - Sardson was a human soldier sent as part of a force under the Ra'zac to capture Carvahall. At some point during the siege of Carvahall, Sardson was presumably eaten by the Ra'zac. *Sloan - Sloan Aldensson was the human male town butcher in Eragon's home village of Carvahall. He was the husband of the late Ismira and the father of Katrina. *Tara - Tara was Morn's wife. They owned the Seven Sheaves, which was a tavern in Carvahall. *Wyglif - Wyglif was a villager from Carvahall. He died in the Battle for Carvahall. See also *Battle for Carvahall *Characters in the Inheritance Series. es:Carvahall pl:Carvahall Category:Places Category:Towns category:Cities